The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesspsal’.
The new Impatiens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Impatiens plants with numerous attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Impatiens plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of a proprietary selection of Impatiens×hybrida identified as code number NN-1163-X0000, not patented. The new Impatiens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. on Nov. 24, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Encinitas, Calif. since Dec. 5, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.